ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Psyphon, a Rebel?
Vilgax Phypson stood by when they reach space, Albedo and Kraab "I think we have failed, my lord" says Phypson. "I know!" Screams hitting Phypson. "Very well, master. If you follow so you have a little surprise for Phypson "Phypson thought. In the store, "Mr. Smoothie "... Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie were together. At that time Ben sees a meteorite fall. Ben uses the Ultimatrix and becomes Jetray. Phypson leaves the ship. "Phypson" says Jetray. "STOP" says Phypson. "I want to make a covenant with you, Ben Tennyson" "Uh," asked Ben destransformándose "were not the wizard of Vilgax? "What was" Phypson said "It's too cruel" "MMMMM" said Ben. "Okay. We will make an alliance against Vilgax " "Thank you" said Phypson. In Ben's house ... Ben enters with Phypson. Gwen and Kevin were prepared to fight. "Guys," said Ben "was revealed Phypson" "What?" Asked Kevin and Gwen at the same time. "Yes," said Phypson The floor shook. Vreedle Brothers left their ship. "The brothers Vreedle" said Ben. "You were very good at capturing Phypson" said Romboide. "Mucho" said Octagon. "I Vilgax reveals" said Phypson "What?" Said Romboide and Octagon at the same time. "We said the same," said Kevin. "Well, we're going," said Octagon Stop there, "said Ben "What?" Said Romboide. "They will not go without a fight," said Ben and became Diamond. "Oh, oh" said Octagon. Diamond took two diamond stones and took the Friars Vreedle flying. "Vilgax very angry now," said Phypson. In Vilgax's ship .... "Rebellion Phypson" asked Vilgax. "Yes, sir," said Brothers Vreedle. Go away to your room "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ !!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vilgax "Lord," Darkstar said "I bring Phypson?" "Try" Vilgax said "tell him anything that I deliver" "Very well," said Darkstar and traveled to Earth. On Earth ... "Hi, Ben Tennysin" Darkstar said. "Darkstar" said Kevin. Ben was transformed into stone. "I do not come for you," said Michael "I come Phypson" "No return with Vilgax," said Phypson. "Not even a spaceship?" Morningstar said in a tone of blackmail. "No," said Phypson. "Why ... a planet?" Said Darkstar "¡¡¡¡ Phypson No !!!!" screamed. "And for a promotion?" Darkstar said, "and one without cries of Vilgax" Phypson jumped to the side of Darkstar. "Phypson?" Said Stone. "Goodbye, Ben Tennyson" Phypson said. Darkstar as he and Ben stood pressed space and evolved Ultimate Omnitrix Stone. "¡¡¡¡ ULTIMATE ROCK !!!!" Ultimate Stone has rockets and flew to the villains. Ray used the power of stone and left volando.angrejo Phypson Darkstar and space. "I think we have failed, I love" says Phypson. "I know!" Screams hitting Phypson Vilgax. "Very well, master. If you follow so you have a little surprise for Phypson "Phypson thought. In the store, "Mr. Smoothie "... Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie were together. At that time Ben sees a meteorite fall. Ben uses the Ultimatrix and becomes Jetray. Phypson leaves the ship. "Phypson" says Jetray. "STOP" says Phypson. "I want to make a covenant with you, Ben Tennyson" "Uh," asked Ben destransformándose "were not the wizard of Vilgax? "What was" Phypson said "It's too cruel" "MMMMM" said Ben. "Okay. We will make an alliance against Vilgax " "Thank you" said Phypson. In Ben's house ... Ben enters with Phypson. Gwen and Kevin were prepared to fight. "Guys," said Ben "was revealed Phypson" "What?" Asked Kevin and Gwen at the same time. "Yes," said Phypson The floor shook. Vreedle Brothers left their ship. "The brothers Vreedle" said Ben. "You were very good at capturing Phypson" said Romboide. "Mucho" said Octagon. "I Vilgax reveals" said Phypson "What?" Said Romboide and Octagon at the same time. "We said the same," said Kevin. "Well, we're going," said Octagon Stop there, "said Ben "What?" Said Romboide. "They will not go without a fight," said Ben and became Diamondhead. "Oh, oh" said Octagon. Diamondhead took two diamond stones and took the Friars Vreedle flying. "Vilgax very angry now," said Phypson. In Vilgax's ship .... "Rebellion Phypson" asked Vilgax. "Yes, sir," said Brothers Vreedle. Go away to your room "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ !!!!!!!!!!" yelled Vilgax "Lord," Darkstar said "I bring Phypson?" "Try" Vilgax said "tell him anything that I deliver" "Very well," said Darkstar and traveled to Earth. On Earth ... "Hi, Ben Tennysin" Darkstar said. "Darkstar" said Kevin. Ben was transformed into stone. "I do not come for you," said Michael "I come Phypson" "No return with Vilgax," said Phypson. "Not even a spaceship?" Morningstar said in a tone of blackmail. "No," said Phypson. "Why ... a planet?" Said Darkstar "¡¡¡¡ Phypson No !!!!" screamed. "And for a promotion?" Darkstar said, "and one without cries of Vilgax" Phypson jumped to the side of Darkstar. "Phypson?" Said Stone. "Goodbye, Ben Tennyson" Phypson said. Darkstar as he and Ben stood pressed space and evolved Ultimate Omnitrix Stone. "ULTIMATE Chromastone!" Ultimate Chromastone has rockets and flew to the villains. Ray used the power of stone and Phypson Darkstar and went flying. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vreedle Brothers *Darkstar Used Aliens *Diamondhead *Chromastone *Ultimate Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens